


Boo ya whore!

by Gay_bee_keeper1234



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_bee_keeper1234/pseuds/Gay_bee_keeper1234





	1. Chapter 1

Michael Myers|The Shape (?):Creeper

Evan MacMillan|The Trapper:Trap sexual

Philip Ojomo|The Wraith:I Am Baby

Jake Park:Bitch

Claudette Morel:I am stressed

Quentin Smith:Fuck You Freddy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Six people have been added*

Jake:uhhhhhh?

Claudette:Who's in here? I see you Jake so you don't have to answer!

Jake:Angel sent from above

Claudette:Thank you Jake

*Quentin has changed their name to Fuck You Freddy*

Fuck You Freddy:I'm here as well I guess

Claudette:Quentin what if his here!?

Fuck You Freddy:oh he isn't that moment I changed my name he would've appeared with his dirty ass

Claudette:Quentin....

Fuck You Freddy:Claudette

Jake:Jake

Fuck You Freddy:Jake no 

Jake:Jake yes

*Jake has changed their name to Bitch*

Bitch:better

*Claudette has changed name to I Am Stressed*

I Am Stressed:sigh

Evan:this was a nice thing to read

Bitch:oh fucc

*Fuck You Freddy has changed Evan's name to Trap Sexual*

Trap Sexual:do you wish to die?

Fuck You Freddy:everyday I wish to die 

Trap Sexual:is he okay?

Bitch:no

I Am Stressed:no

Fuck You Freddy:no

Trap Sexual:Ah 

Philip:So it's me Evan Jake Claudette Quentin here so far?

Trap Sexual:yes

Fuck You Freddy:Claudette your turn

*I Am Stressed has changed Philips's name to I Am Baby*

Michael:I'm scared of what my will turn to

*bitch has changed Michael's name to Creeper*

Creeper:oh

Bitch:yeah oh

Fuck You Freddy:we'll see you guys later ig it's my turn to go die :)

Bitch:Quentin no 

Fuck You Freddy:let's hope I don't get Freddy or I'll lose my shit

I Am Stressed:I think you deserve my name if you do

Fuck You Freddy:nah I like mine but thanks :)

I Am Stressed:you're welcome

Bitch:throw hands if it is!!

Fuck You Freddy:Yes

I Am Stressed:No!


	2. Quentin Needs A Break

Michael Myers|The Shape (?):Creeper

Evan MacMillan|The Trapper:Trap sexual

Philip Ojomo|The Wraith:I Am Baby

Jake Park:Bitch

Claudette Morel:I am stressed

Quentin Smith:Fuck You Freddy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fuck You Freddy: I hate this fuckin place

I am stressed: Freddy?

Fuck You Freddy: little bitchy whore

Bitch: did you throw hands?

Fuck You Freddy: yes I punched him d i c k

I Am Baby: I take it you enjoyed it?

Fuck You Freddy: every last minute of it

I am stressed: normally I'd get mad at you being reckless but Freddy deserves it

Fuck You Freddy: Freddy gonna get bitched slap just you wait :)

Bitch: by you or David?

Fuck You Freddy: By Laurie David Bill Meg Nea Kate Yui Jane Nancy Ash Ace and Steve :)

Bitch: oh god 

I Am Stressed: I would feel bad however it's Freddy so I'll join

Bitch: me as well

Fuck You Freddy: Holy shit I love this family

Trap sexual: Is this how it normally is with you?

Bitch: yes yes it is

I Am Stressed: sadly

I Am Baby: please don't hit me :(

Bitch: never your baby

Creeper: can I join in bitch slapping him?

Fuck You Freddy: yes but use your knife my good sir

I Am Stressed: I worried for you 

Fuck You Freddy: so does everyone else

Trap sexual: some of us killers worry for you as well

I Am Baby: even Anna worries for you

Fuck You Freddy: oh...fuck?

Bitch: good someone needs to worry for him

I Am Stressed: indeed


End file.
